When Nature Calls
by bhPixelFire
Summary: I'm extremely backed up with typing my stories so to show you that I'm not dead, I'm posting this... written a while back to practice writing sex scenes...  graphic sex...


Author's Note:  
>I'M NOT DEAD! I haven't had time lately and I'm extremely backed up on typing my stories...So, to show you that I still care about my stories I'm posting this.<br>A while back I wrote this to practice writing sex scenes... this wouldn't be any fun to write if I didn't throw in a story behind it...

So here you go I guess...

* * *

><p>When Nature Calls<p>

To find some alone time and take a vacation, we decided to go camping for a night or two. I get everything we need and drive up into the mountains. When the road ends, we get out and start hiking for a while the things in carrying are light on purpose for that reason. I look over at you, and just stare. I couldn't help it. You catch my gaze and giggle. Just then I trip and fall right into a large puddle. You start to laugh and walk over to pull me up.

"You better not start smelling like a wet dog!"

"Ha ha… very funny, now give me your hand and help me up."

When you give me your hand I pull you down into the water. You start to say something but all that comes out is a squeak as you get pulled down with me.

"WHY THE H-" I cut you off by kissing you.

"Aww, come on love! Where's your sense of humor?"

"It all wet and soggy!" You glare at me, but then smile. "It was kinda funny I guess."

"What? Me pulling you in?"

"No, you falling in the first place because you were staring at me!"

"Oh, very funny! Let's get out of this water and find a place to set up camp."

We brush ourselves off and walk for a while, I look over at you and you look tired. You don't expect anything and all of a sudden, I walk behind you and pick you up carrying you to a clearing next to a cliff. Over about twenty feet, is a stream that runs off of the side of the cliff in a waterfall. We set up camp, I get a fire going, and then we start on the tent. The directions are all in French… WHO DOES THAT!

So we decided to use a rock as a lean-to. We finally get things set up and realize we are hungry. You see me walk over to our stuff, and a smirk goes unnoticed by me. I pull out my epic 'Hunter Style' bow and my quiver of arrows. I walk over to the stream, and you ask, "What do think you're doing?" I turn to face you and say, "Fishing." I then turn back around but before I do, I give a wink that sends shivers down your spine. I see a fish, aim, miss and to my surprise the fish didn't move. So I aim, fire, miss… five more times…

This is when I realize you behind me laughing your ass off because that damn fish HADN'T MOVED A FREAKING MUSCLE! I look up at you and you were holding a bag of marshmallows.

I turn to gather my arrows that went who knows where and yell over my shoulder, "How the hell do you know me so well?" because I realized that you somehow knew this would happen from the beginning!

As I find my last arrow, I hear you scream my name, frightened. My eyes go wide as I hear a bear. At that moment, now that the love of my life was in danger, something clicked. I grabbed my bow tighter, and notched a single arrow…

Pulling back the string I sprint back to camp. When I get there you are in a tree and the bear has a dazed you on it's face. I look at you, and I see blood on your foot, and I think, 'bite'. Then I realized the bear was bleeding and then with a smile realize that you had kicked the bear in the face. Only problem was, the bear was now staring me down, and he was PISSED! I had an idea… It works in the movies…

I aimed my arrow at its face and loosed it straight into it eye. It then became enraged at charged blindly for me, and I ran straight to edge of the cliff and stood there. You become shaken with horror as you realize what I'm doing and yell out, "BRANDON DON'T!"

Too late the bear was one me and the blind idiot fell over the edge. Not seeing me you begin to cry. But then you feel the warm loving embrace of my arms around you and tears of sorrow turn to those of happiness…

You saved me… I love you, and as you say this our lips crash together in a deep and passionate kiss. As this happens, we hear thunder and it begins to rain…

We stand there, holding each other in our arms, neither wanting to let go, and both enjoying the other's warmth.

"I don't think that bear expected you to put up a fight… remind me not get on your bad side…"

"Although, maybe that would be fun…" I say in a seductive tone.

"Oh really…?" you say with a smirk. Then you give me a seductive grin and motion to come closer.

We then slide under the half-assed lean-to and things start to get hotter.

We never ate and we were tired, but things just seemed to melt away. We kissed and kissed and kissed… we eventually take our wet clothes off as the lean-to had blown over. Our wet bodies huddled against each other and then I start to kiss you. As I kiss you, I slowly work my way down your warm wet body, to your breasts, down your stomach, and finally to your bitter-sweet slit. I lick it first and start to kiss and suck a little, making your insides just as wet as your skin. Then you roll over on top of me and start to suck on my now enlarged member. The amazing sensation lasts until you stop and raise your body up. As you straddle my waist you slowly bring the tip to the edge of your womanhood. Then as you slide down you look into my eyes and I lovingly look back into yours. Then you slowly start to move your body up down the length of my penis and then get faster and faster. I then push up off the ground and flip you over on your back and slide in and out of your body.

You yell out, "DEEPER, FASTER!" So I go faster and thrust into you harder. As I do that our bodies are reaching our climax. Then, as I take one last hard thrust deep into your body, the intense pleasure of release consumes you as the walls of your opening clamp down hard on the organ inside your body. When this happens, it drives me to my own climax as the hot, and sticky fluid is released from my pulsing member. It flows deep inside your body as we both lay there together, breathless.

"I love you." I say between breaths.

"I love you, Brandon."

Then we fall fast asleep with the two of us tangled together in a warm embrace.

The next morning is the day we head for home. Still very tired from our fun the night before, we eat marshmallows as our breakfast. We douse the fire and we leave.


End file.
